yugiohcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon (character)
Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon, or simply called Neon-Eyes, is a character version of the card Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon. Personality Neon-Eyes seems to be one of the few monster besides Number 39: Aspiration Emperor-Hope. She is very protective of Takuya, including his sisters. It was shown to even protect Yuma, Kotori, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo, Cathy, and Takashi (Yuma's freind), as also Akari whenever they watch his duels at times when the Augmented Reality became real. It can also talk through telepathy with Takuya whenever he's in pain or in doubt of something. She considers Takuya a friend much more than a master, as even Takuya consider her more of a friend than a servant. She also has a rivalry with her similar counterpart Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. When she is in her Ultimate form, Neon-Eyes forms a Neon-Barrier that lines in with Takuya's body in order to protect him. It is the one card that works with not only her owner, but also works well with his sisters and even their monsters which are Cat Dragon (Ruka's ace monster) and Raven (Yuuki's ace monster). When provoked Neon-Eyes becomes quite ruthless, and shows no mercy towards her opponents. Biography Neon-Eyes Dragon first appeared to Takuya when he was six years old, as was created by him. At the time she was created, Neon-Eyes appeared as a dragon-chick, as was proud upon seeing Takuya. Upon seeing her, Takuya learned that he was the only one who could talk to her, as would be when his dragon mark would appear on his right hand, that only glowed in her presence, or if he ever used it's power. As time passed, Neon-Eyes would grow into her adult form, thus reaching her strongest form at the time, and promised to protect Takuya after her first encounter with his parents. Since then, she was watched over him and his sisters, along with her comrades Cat Dragon and Raven. However, she never made her physical appearance because she was also concealed by the Equip-Spell Crad Shadow Concealment, and was a feared card by many duelists who fell victim to it. She even asked Takuya to conceal with the Shadow Concealment Card until the time was right for her to show her form to the public. Only Takuya and his sisters knew Neon-Eyes true form. During Takuya's first reign as International Dueling Champion, Neon-Eyes would watch over her master from the Monster Spirit world, as was able to communicate with him, which led to the awakening of his dragon crest. This allowed the two to communicate with each other. Over the years, the two developed a close master-servant relationship, such as Neon-Eyes following Takuya's orders, as yet are even friends. Neon-Eyes made her last appearance in the International Tournament in the last match between Takuya and Takashi Mizuki, as was the last time she appeared in the form of Shadow Concealment, but would be used once more when Yuma and Takuya dueled Matsui & Suzuki. Unknown to Neon-Eyes herself, Takuya's dragon crest mark bares the shape of her ultimate form, just as his D-Gazer tatoo bares a dragon shape, similar to her. Whenever Takuya uses his crest, it even appears on her chest (only in a duel). Even thoguh the two aren't connected by soul, each one feels pain, as to the one who is recieving it. At the time when Takuya was corrupted by the Cursed Xyz Seal, she to became corrupted, (was also her first physical appearance) and just like her master, she suffered heavily. While under control, Neon-Eyes was very ruthless, merciless, and sadistic to the point where she almost killed a young duelist who fell victim to Takuya, as also lost his soul. Once Takuya broke free, she was also freed from it's control, but since the power was unbearable, an evil dark version of her was created along with her master Takuya, including partner Silver Wing Dragon. After an intense duel, and consoling & supporting Takuya (along with his sisters and friends), who had given up hope, she was able to destroy her dark self, as Takuya his dark self and also the seal. After these events, she and Takuya would partake in another International Dueling Tourment set by himself to see who would be the next International champion, but she, just like Takuya, don't care about the title because it is of no importance to them. Due to her name, several times she changes color, which can refelcts on her emotions, as seen when she fought against Takuya's father for the first time. Neon-Eyes at certain times may seem like a cold-blooded creature, due to her changing persomality, she honors any other monsters used to summon her, in which she says that she fights for them, such as the other monsters destroyed in the duel. Just like with Takuya, she sees his other monsters as comrades, friends, and to an extent as younger brothers and sisters. When they are destroyed she tends to get angry and scream in pain, but is calmed down by Takuya, telling her that just like she fights for them, him, his sisters and friends, they also fight for her and are proud having her with them. Neon-Eyes has mostly turned red against Takuya's father expressing her extreme hatred for him, just as Sakura (wife of Kenji, and mother of Takuya). However, she never lets her emotions of anger consume her, due to the fact that it hurts Takuya, which even makes her suffer. Up to date, Neon-Eyes is also very smart and very observant of things in the human world, yet is confused by many human actions. Neon-Eyes Summoning Chants Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon Summoning Chant :Japanese Summoming "Sore wa eien no hikari to yami o tsuranuku hikari no jisshi keitai o shimesu. Anata no masutā no mae ni arawareru to kibō no hikari ni narimasu. Watashi no tamashī, Neon· Aizushainingudoragon!" :English Summoning The embodiment of light, who pierces the darkness with it's eternal light. Appear before your master and become a light of hope. My very soul, Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon! Ultimate Neon Eyes Summoning Chant :English Summoning The light that lurks within the darkness. Become the light who rids the darkness from the world. Appear before your master! Descend! My very soul! Ultimate Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon! :Japanese Summoning Yami no naka ni hisomu hikari. Hikari to natte sekai kara hitobito wa riddo no yami o. Anata no masutā no mae ni arawareru. Ori! Watashi no tamashī! Neon· Aizu Arutimetto Shainingudoragon (other way to say Neon-Eyes Ultimate Shining Dragon is Neon - Aizu no kyūkyoku shainingudoragon)